Journée pluvieuse
by Plumardise
Summary: Une journée sans grand intérêt pour Dean. Juste un peu trop de bruit, trop de gens et trop peu de lumière, comme d'habitude. A quoi s'attendait-il en venant vivre ici ? [DESTIEL] Peut être vue comme une amitié mais bon on sait ce que j'en penses hein


**Bonsoir ! Je post vite fait parce que c'est la rentrée et que j'ai la flemme.**

 **Destiel, tout sorti de nulle part et assez bizarre mais on va faire comme si ! Merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et dessolée pour les fautes ! Bisous partout, je vous aimes fort.**

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes, pour la cinquième fois en cinq jours. Le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière un nuage aux allures mauvaises et les hauts buildings noirs semblaient trembler sous le coup des éclairs assourdissants.

Les trottoirs étaient bondés, hommes et femmes aux visage sans expression, un parapluie maintenu sur leur épaules couvertes de vestes sombres, attendant patiemment le passage du feu au rouge pour pouvoir traverser les bandes blanches, salies, ou tombaient bruyamment de lourdes gouttes d'eau.

L'air était frais, une odeur de pluie emplissait les narines, une odeur de conflit, d'orage et de tristesse, avec le pas des New-yorkais comme fond sonore, claquant contre le bitume.

Une journée sans grand intérêt pour Dean. Juste un peu trop de bruit, trop de gens et trop peu de lumière, comme d'habitude. A quoi s'attendait-il en venant vivre ici ?

Peut être qu'il avait espéré trouver un boulot, peut être de la motivation pour reprendre ses études, peut être qu'il cherchait désespérément à trouver un sens à sa vie, à franchir le passage si étroit qui semblait l'amener à quelque-chose de meilleur, Dieu savait quoi.

Peut être espérai-t-il y trouver Sam.

Mais Dean savait, il savait que Sam n'était pas là, que son frère était parti pour un pays bien trop lointain, une contrée beaucoup trop éloignée, mais il continuait de chercher ;une tête brune, un corps trop grand ou une odeur d'automne, un rire tintant et des yeux un peu trop grands, un peu trop brillants.

Il avait roulé partout, avait passé toutes les frontières, posé pied dans tout les états, sans jamais pouvoir ré-entendre cette voix claire dont il perdait les notes joyeuses au fur et à mesure que la vie continuait.

Parce que la vie continuait. Cette salope de vie marchait, courait, se pressait de tourner au coin de la rue et avançait, encore et encore sans voir ceux qu'elle a lâchement laissé derrière elle.

Mais pour Dean, tout était comme figé. Le temps n'avait plus de valeur, aucune, et tout semblait aller trop vite, trop lentement. Rien n'avait plus de sens, l'horloge avait inversé ses chiffre alors qu'il avait revêtu son plus beau costume et avait parlé de sa voix cassé devant la boîte ébène, soudain trop petite pour un corps, trop étroite.

Les couleurs semblaient sans pigments, les fleurs n'avaient plus d'odeur, les voix étaient assourdissantes dans sa tête, parlaient et parlaient, incapables de crier elles chuchotaient doucement, parlaient de vide et de noir de rien et de tout, de Sam, Sam, _Sam._

Elles ne sa taisent jamais, parlent de mort et continuent, continuent de le rendre fou, de lui faire perdre la tête. Comme si tout ne tournait plus, que le soleil avait simplement arrêté d'attirer la Terre, soudain trop laide et sans histoires.

Et la nuit Dean se souvenait des phrases trop courtes, des silences trop long entre lui et Sam, et il se hait de ne pas avoir plus parlé, de ne pas avoir plus fait rire ce con. Il regrettait chaque geste avorté, chaque Sammy oublié, enfermé au fond du placard du haut.

C'est peu être un coup de tonnerre, une goutte de pluie trop lourde ou simplement une voix grave qui le sort de sa torpeur, de ses souvenirs, là au beau milieu de la route.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes trempé »

Dean se retourne et ses chaussures baignent dans l'eau et grincent doucement, et puis il voit ce mec. Ce mec avec son parapluie jaune, et Dean déteste le jaune. C'est moche.

« Vous devriez vous couvrir, vous allez attraper froid »

La voix grave et son parapluie moche sont chiants, ils parlent de se couvrir, cherchent à avancer pour pas se faire écraser, mais Dean s'en fout, il s'en fout. Laissez le se faire écraser, être trempé, crever de froid. _Enfin._

Son bras est malmené par la poigne forte de la voix, il se sent tiré, il ne sait pas ou et pour être honnête il s'en fout.

Puis d'un coup il fait chaud, il fait éclairé et la voix est moins lointaine, mois écrasée par la pluie, le tonnerre, elle est plus proche et moins grave, plus douce.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous chercher un café »

C'est pas comme si tout était prévu, c'est juste comme ça, qu'il se retrouve assit sur un banc en cuir rouge. Ça fait bizarre de bouger sans avoir cherché à le faire, se faire tirer. Dean aime bien le grincement paresseux du cuir quand il se balance et que les gouttes d'eau volent un peu partout.

L'autre s'assoit en face de lui, un gobelet de café à la main, de jolies mains, une couleur vraiment saine, qui à l'air douce, de longs doigts de pianistes selon Dean.

Il croise le regard de la voix, et la voix devient des yeux.

Un peu trop bleus pour Dean, trop profonds et c'est comme si il pouvait pas, qu'il pouvait plus s'en détacher et puis de toute façon il n'en a vraiment pas envie, après le jaune il redécouvre l'océan.

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêtés ? »

C'était juste une question, juste un petite question, et pourtant Dean a l'impression que ce gars _sait._

 _Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté de vivre, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Et il n'a pas de réponses, vraiment. Il préfère regarder cet attardé et son cannibale de pote assit deux tables plus loin, comme si deux perles turquoises ne le rendaient pas déjà fou, comme si il allait bien et que son café qu'il buvait pour se donner contenance ne lui brûlait pas la gorge.

« Pourquoi tu me parles ? »

Cette fois c'est lui qui a posé une question et _bordel_ , depuis quand sa voix est-elle aussi _cassée_?

« Je sais pas, vous aviez l'air perdu, et puis vous étiez trempé »

Dean se retrouve comme une merde. Ce con. Parce que être trempé ça change rien, on accoste pas les gens comme ça, juste parce qu'ils sont trempés.

Puis Dean est pas perdu. Il sait ou il va, il avance.

Ouais.

« Va te faire foutre ! Je suis pas un chien errant que tu ramasse pour te soulager la conscience ! »

Et ce mec, putain ce mec le regarde et penche sa tête, comme si Dean était un énigme, un puzzle plutôt coriace, un de ces truc qui vous prend la tête et qui veut pas, qu'on peut pas résoudre.

Le silence s'installe et le café ne brûle plus, mais Dean est bien trop fier de lui même pour accepter le gobelet.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Putain de vouvoiement, il a pas quarante ans quand même.

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Moi c'est Dean »

Les yeux sourient, et ça fait tout drôle à Dean, ça lui rappelle Sam, cette impression, quand on se met à aimer un sourire et à le re-vouloir, s'en abreuver.

« Castiel »

Et Dean a envie de demander, de savoir : _Qui es tu ; ou vas tu ; amène moi ; ton parapluie est moche, pourquoi jaune ?_

Mais les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres et le silence est confortable, un peu comme un tas de feuille dans lequel on saute, quand les feuilles volent, et que c'est beau, que ça fait un léger froissement dans l'air, que ça sent l'automne.

Dean aime bien l'automne.

« Dis moi Dean, tu comptes le boire mon café ? Parce que j'ai vraiment soif »

Il rigole, tout simple, et se demande depuis quand il n'a pas rit, et ses joues font mal, et Dean est incapable de savoir si c'est bien ou non. Puis on s'en fiche.

Et Castiel rigole un peu lui aussi, les yeux trop bleus, beaucoup trop bleus, beaucoup trop colorés pour New-York.

Ouais on s'en fiche.

Et quand Castiel repart, finalement son parapluie n'est pas si moche.

Et si par hasard ses yeux bleus rencontrent ceux de Dean quelques jours plus tard, c'est pas si grave.

Finalement, Castiel ne sent pas l'automne, pas tant que ça, et n'a pas les yeux qui brillent trop, mais Dean aime bien.

La vie continue autour d'un café, elle avance un peu et Dean l'a laisse filer.

xxx

FIN


End file.
